CSI: The rest of are lives
by LillyWhitneyMiller 100
Summary: Join Sara,Grissom,Nick,Catherine,Greg,Warrick,and the newest member of the team as they battle the messiest crimes ever


Life of the CSI's starts when they wake up in the morning until they go to bed at night (unless they have case which needs there attention) like this one i'm about to tell you about. Here it goes.....

Anna was an ordenery girl she was loved by many, except there was one person in the entire world who wished she was dead. Her boyfriend, they were a good couple until....

Anna: Max you don't have to do this, kill me that is...

Max: You deseved me Anna, you cheated on me behind my back and for that I have to kill you

Anna: But Max, I.....

She didn't get to finish because he got his gun out and shot her

Max: Now I'm at piece

he said this as he walked out of the house

2 hours later

Nick: Man this is the slowest of all days, no crime scenes for a while, anyone want to join me and get some breakfast

Sara: Sure

Warrick,Catherine, Grissom and Greg: Sure

Just then the newest member of the team walked in

Meghan: Might have to wait on that one Nicky

Nick: Why

Meghan: Brass just called me, he wants us all on this crime scene

Nick: Man women you ruin all my fun

Meghan: Sorry

we walked out to the tahoes and left the las vegas crime lab

we were in the care

Warrick: You ok Meg you look tired recently

Meghan: Yeah i'm fine

Catherine: Yeah recently you have looked tired, have you gotten any sleep at all

Meghan: Not alot

Sara: Why

Meghan: I've been doing dayshifts work as well as night shifts work because ecklie's at a confrence in New York

Nick: He made you work his shift, what an ass

Meghan: He didn't make me do anything Nick, I offered to do it, it doesn't matter anyway he's coming back tommorrow as it is

Catherine: Changing subjects, why do we all have to be here

Meghan: All I no is Brass asked for all of us, he said something about it being messy

Warrick: Messy How?

Meghan: I don't know how messy Warrick

Nick: Why didn't he call any of us

Meghan: He did you must have your phones off, or something

She pulled into the crime scene

just then Nick looked at the other youngest csi

Nick: You look green Sanders

Warrick: You ok Greg

Greg: I'm fine man when Brass said it was messy he ment it

Meghan: The worst is inside

Nick: How much worse

Meghan: Let's just say you guys might want to wait outside

Catherine: And leave the lady's to the inside

Nick: Is that guts i see

Warrick: Man that's gross, it reminds me never to do this again

Sara, Catherine and Meghan walked into the house

Catherine: Remember that movie we saw last weekend Meg

Meghan: Yeah, The Guts were my favorate part

she didn't get to finish because all they guys ran outside

Meghan: Baby's

Jim: Hi, what happened to the guys

Catherine: There going to need lots of breathing room right now

Jim: The Guts getting to them

Meghan: Yeah, But I thought Nick could handle this, or maybe he's a baby

Nick and the rest of the team walked in

Nick: Sis you really wish don't you

Meghan: Not what I was told

Nick: Then your sorces were wrong

Catherine: Her sorces are higher up in the food chane Nick

Nick: How high up

Sara: The Undersheriff

Warrick, Nick, Greg and Grissom: The Undersheriff

Catherine: Told you they would be suprised

Meghan: 50 buckets goes to Catherine

She handed Catherine the money

So did Sara

Warrick: What was that about

Catherine: They bet that you would say something stuped

Sara: And she bet you wouldn't

Meghan: Never betting with Catherine again right Sara

Sara: You bet, she cheats

Catherine: I heard that

Meghan: It was meant to be heard

Warrick: Man you are tired Meg

Meghan: Not you too Warrick, I'm Fine

Jim: Ok back to the crime scene, its going to be messy, very messy, so watch out

Nick: How messy

Meghan: Woose

Nick: I'm no woose sis

Warrick: Can't say that i've ever seen you go green Nick, but now that she said that,

Grissom: Would you three knock it off

Nick, Warrick and Meghan: Sorry

Catherine: How many body parts is this

Nick: Don't tell me its more then one person

Meghan: Don't thinks so Nick, I think its just one person

Greg: How is this one person

Sara: She's right guys i haven't seen any other bodies have you

Jim: There is a live one though, roomate said she saw the whole thing, who wants to talk to her

Meghan: I'll do it

Nick: You Sure

Meghan: If you ask mean that again i'll kill you myself

Warrick: She isn't kidding either Nick, she would to.

Greg watched her go over to the younger women

Nick: Checking out the competition Sanders

Greg: No

Warrick: You sure, i'm not so sure Meg would agree with you on that

Greg: Go away you two

Nick: Warrick what would you say on how old the roomate is

Warrick: 26 or 27 something around there

Catherine: Will you two knock it off, don't worry if Meg heard that you two would be a dead as this person here

Al Robbins: It's a Women guys about 24 to 25

Grissom: Anything else Al

Al Robbins: She been shot with a gun at close range, I won't know anything else until the autopsy

across the room

Jim: Miss Myers this is CSI Meghan Stokes she works for the Las Vegas Crime Lab and my name is Jim Brass, we have a couple of questions for you to answer is it ok

Stephanie: Yeah

Meghan: How well did you know Miss Anderson

Stephanie: For about 3 months, we meet at the las vegas community college, she was studying to become a writer and i was studying to become a writer, so you see how we meet

Meghan: Do you know if Miss Anderson was in a relationship with anybody

Stephanie: She has a boyfriend named Max

Jim: How long were they going out for

Stephanie: About 3 or 4 months now

Meghan: Do you know if someone would want to hurt Miss Anderson

Stephanie: I don't know

Jim: Do you know if Miss Anderson has any family that she mentioned

Stephanie: An older brother, Brian and an older sister Amy

Jim: How about if she has any parents

Stephanie: She said her Mother and father died in an accident 2 years ago

Meghan: One more question for you and then I think were about done, would you mind if i took your fingerprints

Stephanie: For what

Meghan: It helps me tell if you touched anything around the crime scene, it basically helps us determine if your fingerprints from the killers or anyone elses

Stephanie: Sure go ahead

5 minutes later

she walked over to Nick and Warrick

Nick: You done

Meghan: Yeah, and by the way you two are in trouble with me

Warrick: You heard

Meghan: Yeah you two have very loud voices

Catherine: Told you she heard

Nick: Thanks Catherine

Meghan: Were's everyone

Catherine: Greg and Sara are outside looking for evidence, Grissom is in the bedroom, Nick and Warrick are out here and I'm Looking in the kitchen,

Meghan: Mind if i help you in the kitchen

Catherine: Actually i was about to ask you

they walked into the kitchen

Meghan: What have you found already

Catherine: Nothing

Meghan: Lets get to work

5 minutes later

Meghan: Got something

Catherine: Where are you?

Meghan: Down here

Catherine: What did you find

Meghan: What has everyone tryed to find

Catherine: The Murder weapon

Meghan: You love me for it

Catherine: You found it

Meghan: Yeah

Catherine: Alright people you can stop looking for the murder weapon

Sara: Man, hey were's Meg

Meghan: Look down

they looked down

Nick: Why are you down there

she held up the gun

Meghan: Looking for this

they looked at her

Warrick: Where did you find that

Meghan: Under the fridge, you want to see something else

Nick: What

she pulled a bloody knife from under the fridge

Warrick: Is there anything else under there

Meghan: Hold on i'll check

she looked under the fridge

Meghan: Hold on

she got her flashlight out

Meghan: Another Gun

she pulled it out from under the fridge

Nick: 2 guns and a bloody knife

Warrick: Is that all

Meghan: Yep

Sara: Are you sure it's blood

Meg pulled out a checked

Meghan: Positive for blood

Catherine: Anyone else find anything

Sara: I noticed the back door was kicked in but nothing as cool as what Meg found

Meghan: Yeah funny

Meg started sneezing

Meghan: I'll be outside

she walked outside

Warrick: Is she ok

Nick: She's fine, she has alergies

later at the lab

the team was waiting for the evidence to get run by the lab techs

they were eating lunch

when Meghan's cell rang

she answered it

5 minutes later

Meghan: Yep thanks Wendy

she hung up her phone

Nick: You ok sis

Meghan: One of the weapons we recovered had dna from another case on it

Warrick: Which one

Meghan: one of Natalie Davis case

she walked out the room and went into the evidence lockup

Warrick and Nick followed her

Nick: What's up sis you ok

Meghan: Yeah i'm fine

Warrick: What are you looking for

Meghan: All the evidence from Natalies cases

Nick: That's alot of evidence sis

Meghan: Yeah I know but I have a feeling that something isn't right

Warrick: Like a couple of months ago when we found all those tapes in Natalies parents house

Meghan: Yeah I had a feeling back then too, somethings not right with the evidence

Nick: We couldn't put Natalie away, because we couldn't find her

Meghan: That blood that was on the knife that I found, Wendy confirmed it was Natalies blood

Nick: And you tell us know sis why not half an hour ago

Meghan: I just found out Nick

Warrick: Hold on a second Nick maybe she is right

Nick: ?????, about what

Warrick: The evidence, we just recovered something from one of Natalie's minitures, and we have her blood

Nick: She could be dead Warrick

Warrick: Let's not say that, we don't have all the evidence to say Natalie Davis is dead yet, Meg when we were all looking around did you notice anything at all at the crime scene

Meghan: Know that you mentioned it, yeah, one of the rooms was locked, me or Catherine couldn't open the door and the roomate didn't have a key either

all 3 of us walked to the break room

before we entered

Meghan: You two don't say anything about the knife ok

Nick: The Mole might here us right

Meghan: Right

they walked in

Catherine: Hey what's with all the boxes guys

Meghan: Cat can i talk to you a sec

Catherine: Yeah

they walked out

Catherine: What's with all the evidence

Meghan: You remember the knife i found at the crime scene with the blood on it

Catherine: Yeah

Meghan: Wendy from dna just called me, the knife had Natalies dna on it

Catherine: Was it recent

Meghan: About 2 hours recent

Catherine: And you think there might be more evidence at the house

Meghan: There was one room we couldn't open at the house

Catherine: You think there's something going on at that house

Meghan: The roomate wasn't telling us everything Catherine

Catherine: What gave that away

Meghan: It was her tone when I asked her for a sample of her dna

Catherine: Let me call brass, i don't know how were going to unlock that door

Meghan: Let me handle that one

25 minutes later

on 125 freedom st in Las Vegas

Nick: And how are we going to open the door

Meghan: Let's just say i took a class for this

Sara: Wait, you said there was a door locked right, anything look out of place

Catherine: We didn't look

Nick: if only Meg could get the lock

Meghan: Done

Nick: Already

Meghan: 5 seconds

she opened the door

Grissom: Where was the door you guys couldn't open

Catherine: Who said i found it

Meghan: That would be me

the followed her until

Nick: You want to open the door

Warrick: Um guys what's that smell

Catherine: Meg did you smell it before

Meghan: No, hold on

she went to the door

then backed up

Meghan: We can't open the door

Nick: Why ????

Meghan: The smell is coming from inside the room

26 minutes later

Hasmat: It's clear

Greg: Great

Nick: Sarcastic much Sanders

Greg: Funny

they walked in

Warrick: Were's the girls

Catherine: In here

they walked in

in the room they saw a bunch of photoes of the crime lab and everyone in it

all of a second

Meghan: Um guys you got to see this

they all followed her voice

until.......

they saw a miniture

Nick: What's the problem

Meghan: This ones about the lab

5 minutes later at the lab

Mandy: So i got all the photo and the minitures and a found a couple of prints

Nick: Any helpful

Mandy: Yeah one, your not going to like this

Meghan: Who's was it

Mandy: David

Nick: Which one

Meghan: David Hodges

Nick: Oh boy

Meghan: Yep

an hour later

in the interrigation room

David Hodges: I didn't do it man

Jim: We found your finger prints on the miniture that was left at the house

Meghan: Not to mention all the photographs of the lab

Jim: Now tell us why would you go against lab polices and take thoughs photos

David: Ok i took them but I put them online on our website

Jim: We have a website

Meghan: Yeah, but David they were all found at a crime scene

David: I didn't put them there

Meghan: Lets try something, David have you noticed since you published the photos anything weird around the lab

David: There was one thing

Jim: What was that

David: A couple of weeks after I published it on our site, I got a _threating_ letter from someone

Jim: Name

David: I have no idea, it was left annonymous but i really freaked me out

Meghan: Can you remember what it said

David: It said, alot of things i remember of this lab, the people, the csi's and the lab techs but the most of all what i remember is taking each life out of the csi's and making them come to terms of what they did wrong, like sending me to jail and i'll make sure to take me revenge on all the csi's involved in the case i commited. sighned annoyomous

Meghan: Do you still have the letter or is it still online david

David: Last I checked, but there is a copy on the wall in the breakroom if you needed it, I put it there so one of you could look at it

Meghan: You did good David, go back to your work

he left

Jim: What are you thinking Meg

Meghan: Who ever wrote the letter seemed to be blaming one or more csi on this one Jim

Jim: Yeah it sound like it, what are you going to do

Meghan: I'm going to go get that letter and look at it over on the website

Jim: You tell me if you guys need anything

Meghan: Thanks Jim

5 seconds later

Meghan walked over to the bulleting board on the wall

Nick: You look serious sis

Warrick: What did he say

Meghan: He said he didn't do it

Nick: and

Meghan: And I believe him

20 minutes later

Catherine: Got something Meg

Meghan: Yeah I do

Catherine: You look like you could use help

Meghan: Thanks

Catherine: So whats going on

Meg handed the letter to Catherine

Meghan: Look formiller Catherine

Catherine: Yeah, we found the exact handwritten sample i 2 cases, follow me for a sec

they entered the evidence lock up

Catherine got 2 boxes out

Catherine: 2 CSI's were on this case

Meghan: Which ones

Catherine: Your brother and Sanders

Meghan: Cat that letter looks like the person might mean it

Catherine: The case was a couple of years ago. Nick and Greg put the guy behind bars

Meghan: That maybe a prob Catherine, the guy just got out 2 weeks ago

20 minutes later

Jim: You 2 sure no what your doing right, this guy likes to hurt women, that's why Nick and Greg where put up to the task

Catherine: Jim it's still wrong for this guy to be targeting CSI

Meghan: I feel better if we call this jerk by his real name

Jim: Hank Mark Migure just got released from jail. are you sure it's him

Catherine: Possitive

Jim: Meg how well are you read into these 2 cases

Meghan: Well read, why

Jim: Like I said he hates women especially ones that are in there 20, so i'm worrning you know Meg

Meghan: I can take care of myself Jim

Jim: I no but if your hurt, Sanders and your brother are going to kill me and Catherine

Catherine: It's over there Jim

they parked

Catherine: You ok Meg

Meghan: Something isn't right at all Catherine

Jim: Hey isn't that Nick's car

Meghan: Yeah, I told you something isn't right

Catherine and Jim walked up to the house

while Meg walked up to the car

Meghan: Jim, Catherine come here

Jim: What

they all looked in the car and they saw Nick he looked hurt

Meg looked under the car

Meghan: Oh Damn

Jim: What

Meghan: Bomb

Meg ran open the door and grabbed Nick

they there was an explosion

Catherine: Meg

Jim: Call an ambulence Catherine

Catherine: Is she ok

Jim: Got knocked out cold, Nick of course needs an ambulence

25 minutes later

at the crime scene

Greg: Where is she

Catherine: Over there

she putted to one of the ambulences

he ran over to her

Greg: Are you ok

Meghan: Hey to you too

Greg: Never do that again ok, I almost lost you twice in to months I don't want to lose you again

Meghan: Ok OK fine, just remember that I just saved your friend over there

He Hugged her

20 minutes later

at the crime lab

Nick and Meg where the only ones in the break room

Meghan: Nick what happend

Nick: I was sitting in here then i got a phone call, the last thing i remember is getting Knocked out

Meghan: I had fun pulling you out before the bomb went off on your car

Nick: I heard that, never do that again, promise sis, I don't think Sanders could take that again

just then Warrick entered the breakroom

Warrick: Do you two want to come to breakfast with us

Nick: Sure but as long as Meg pays

Meghan: I guess it's all on me then

the CSI walked out of the crime lab at the beginning of the next morning and got into there cars and drove into the sunset


End file.
